


The Sweet Hereafter

by JodieKatt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Suicide Attempt, cheronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieKatt/pseuds/JodieKatt
Summary: How the ending of the final episode of Season 1 of Riverdale should have gone in my eyes.





	The Sweet Hereafter

"Fine Ronnie." Hermione replied, glancing towards Cheryl. "Let's go. I'll give you a ride to the Jubilee."

Veronica frowned, looking back at Cheryl she shook her head, "no I can't leave her. I'm not going."

Her mother didn't say a word, she sighed and left the two girls alone. Veronica returned to where she had left Cheryl by the fireplace. 

"Are you sure you're warm enough Cher?" the raven-haired girl ran her hands up and down the other girl's arms.

"I'm okay Ronnie. Why don't you go, I'll go home soon." Her words were barely above a whisper and contained a distinct lack of her usual fire. 

"No, stay?" She meant to say those words as an instruction but it came out more like a question, she couldn't help feeling responsible for what had happened at Sweetwater River earlier, if she had made more of an effort to comfort Cheryl maybe this wouldn't have happened. "I'll work something out with my mom, you can sleep in my bed. You shouldn't be alone to- I mean I don't want you to be alone tonight."

The red-haired girl looked up at her for the first time in what felt like hours, her eyes were glossy and she looked as though she might break down at any moment. "Thank you Veronica. I'd like that" she whispered, managing a small smile. 

"I'm going to run you a bath and get you some warm clothes, wait here." Cheryl visibly flinched at Veronica's words. "I'm not letting you do that alone Cher, I'm going to wash your hair for you, if I let you go to sleep with your hair like this you'll give me an earful tomorrow" she explained, her tone teasing.

*  *  *

An hour later they're sat on Veronica's bed. Cheryl looks a little more like herself again, her hair is perfect and she's wearing some of Veronica's silk pyjamas, red, naturally. Veronica's heart doesn't ache quite as much when she looks beside her but the other girl is still subdued, she's not quite the Cheryl Bombshell Blossom that walks around Riverdale like she owns it. The raven-haired girl finds herself gently pulling the taller girl closer to her, whispering words of reassurance.

She can't help but be a little surprised when Cheryl wraps herself around her, hugging tightly as if she thought Veronica would leave her given the option. "Cheryl, sweetie, I'm not going anywhere babe. I'm right here... for you. I promise you, you're not alone" Veronica coos gently, pulling her closer, if that were even possible at this point. She can tell Cheryl's crying again, her face is in the crook of her neck and she can feel the other girl's tears dampening her pyjamas. She presses a gentle kiss atop Cheryl's head to remind her that she's safe. Veronica's starting to think the redhead finally understands that she's not going anywhere when she feels the other girl's breathing returning to normal.

"You want me to tell you why I did it don't you?" Cheryl stammered. "Jason's gone. It's daddy's fault. He's gone too... My mom she... Ronnie? I think she hates me."

Veronica was stunned, Penelope Blossom was a lot of things, she knew Cheryl had a complex relationship with her mother but she didn't think the Blossom matriarch could be so heartless as to make her only remaining child feel entirely alone in their family.

"Cher, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's probably still hurting because of-"

Cheryl cut her off, "I know Ronnie, but it's not that... I think she knows I'm different... and I don't think she likes it."

'Different how?' Veronica wondered. And as if Cheryl could hear her thoughts she finished, "I like girls Ronnie. My mom can't accept that."

"Oh Cheryl... If that makes you mom hate you then forget about her. Oh sweetie, if that was what this was all about... you should have told me babe, you could have stayed here. My mom doesn't care that I'm bi, she wouldn't judge you for who you love, no one should." As she finished she wondered if she'd ever told Cheryl, she swore she could feel the other girl's confusion. "I loved a girl in New York Cher, it took me a while to figure out how I felt about boys and girls, but however you feel, it doesn't matter. Not to me anyway. I wouldn't care if you confessed to me right now. I'd never love you any less." Veronica stopped herself suddenly, she found herself wishing she'd shut up much sooner. The red-haired beauty in her arms had just attempted suicide and here she was rambling about the possibility of Cheryl having a crush on her.

Cheryl looked up at Veronica, her eyes still glossy. "What if I confessed to you right now?" Her brown eyes flicked from Veronica's eyes to her lips and back. 

"Whatever you want Cherry" she whispered. Cheryl closed the gap between them, and brought her hands into Veronica's hair. Veronica's hands trailed down Cheryl's back and underneath her bum before lifting her up onto her lap. The red-haired girl instinctively wrapped her arms around Veronica's neck, fingers entangled in her raven hair. Cheryl deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the shorter girl's bottom lip, in response she parted her lips slightly and allowed Cheryl the control she desired. After a few moments, Veronica pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Cheryl's, both of them smiling for the first time in hours. Small but genuine smiles, a seemingly rare occurrence in Riverdale these days. The two girls shared a glance. Veronica wanted to tell Cheryl how much she cared for her but decided against it, 'she's been through so much, I can't give her something else to worry about', at the same time she came to the conclusion that no matter how she felt she wouldn't let Cheryl go back to Thornhill, to her mom.

"Veronica?" Veronica hummed in response. "Thank you for saving me."

"Archie broke through the ice, it wasn't just m-"

"You found me. You helped me at the pep rally. You were there for me at Jason's funeral. I sent you the message because part of me hoped you would come to save me."

Veronica found herself trying to hold back tears. "Cheryl, I promise you, I will always be there for you." She gently squeezed Cheryl's hand. "You need to get some rest, sweetie. I'll be right here with you Cherry, don't worry." She pressed a kiss to her temple.

*  *  *

Veronica lies awake beside Cheryl, who has fallen into a deep sleep, exhausted from the day's events. Veronica can't blame her, the poor girl has been through so much, today must have been so hard for her. She can't imagine how Cheryl feels, never feeling safe in her own home anymore. She silently swears to herself to keep Cheryl safe. Within half an hour Veronica notices Cheryl is fairly restless when she sleeps, she's tossing and turning beside the raven-haired girl.

The red-haired girl whimpers and writhes, Veronica finds herself reaching for Cheryl. She gently wraps her arms around Cheryl's waist and pulls her close. The taller girl instinctively snuggles closer to Veronica. "Hey Cherry" Veronica coos, "I'm right here, you're okay sweetie." As soon as Cheryl is in Veronica's arms she can feel the taller girl start to calm down. The red-haired girl lets outs a little sigh of contentment, and Veronica is left thinking that this is the cutest thing she's ever seen. 

The rest of the night is quite peaceful, and Veronica eventually falls asleep to the gentle sound of Cheryl's breathing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N First fanfic on AO3
> 
> Cheronica cause it's the cutest ship in Riverdale
> 
> Open to prompts for more fics like this or possibly more chapters


End file.
